The Unwanted Visitor
by One Lady K
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP!! M/R........ please R&R.
1. The Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
Summary: Someone arrives at plateau??? M/R   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Marguerite just sat in a chair on the balcony thinking how much her life has changed since she came to the plateau. She thought about how happy she is with Roxton and her new family as she calls the group. Marguerite loves having a family, she loves being loved by other people. She has never had that feeling before. Before she came to the plateau four years ago she was never loved by anyone.  
  
Marguerite and Roxton have been married for a year now, and Marguerite has never been happier. It took her so long to give her heart to another man, but she finally succumbed to the pain. Roxton adores her. He takes such good care of her. Marguerite still has her moments where she becomes a little scared of loving Roxton. Every time she gave her heart to a man he just abused her. Roxton is patient with her because he knows that Marguerite needs to heel from her past.  
  
Veronica has been like a younger sister to Marguerite, they share everything together. Marguerite helps Veronica work out her off and on relationship with Malone. They say they are just really good friends but Marguerite thinks there is more to it.  
  
Veronica saw Marguerite. She went over to her to ask if she was OK, because she looked like she was far off in a distant place. When Veronica came over Marguerite came out of her little day dream and said hello to her.  
  
Veronica: "Is anything wrong Marguerite? You look like you have a problem that needs solving."  
  
Marguerite: "Well I sort of do have a little problem, actually a big problem."  
  
Veronica: "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Marguerite: "I'm pregnant."  
  
Veronica: "Thats wonderful news! Aren't you happy?"  
  
Marguerite: "Yes! But I haven't told John yet, and I'm a little worried."  
  
Veronica: "Is it because of what he did to you?" referring to her last husband.  
  
Marguerits sat there thinking about her last husband Charles Ivory, and all the pain he brought to her. After they were married for five months he started to beat her. He began bringing mistresses to the house. Marguerite found out that she was pregnant and when she told Charles he beat her so badly that it made her loose the baby. Marguerite has never forgotten that moment since. When she told Roxton what Charles did to her he became furious. He wanted to go kill the man for hurting Marguerite like that.  
  
Marguerite: "Yes. I know John would never think of doing anything to hurt me, but it's so hard to forget the past."  
  
Veronica: "I know. Roxton will love your baby."  
  
Marguerite just smiled at the blond haired beauty knowing that she was right.  
  
Marguerite: "Well I guess it's time to tell him that he's going to be a father."  
  
Veronica: "Why don't you go to the pond and tell him while you two are alone."  
  
Marguerite: "Thats a great idea Veronica. Thank you."  
  
Marguerite left the treehouse to go look for Roxton. She found him by the pond and was happy that they would have time alone together. She shouted hello to him so he would know it was her. He walked over to her and embraced her tenderly.  
  
Roxton: "I've missed you darling."  
  
Marguerite: "We've only been away from each other for half an hour."  
  
Roxton: "I know, but I still missed you. Did you need something?"  
  
Marguerite: "Well, I think we need to talk. There is something I need to tell you."  
  
Roxton: "Go ahead."  
  
Marguerite: "Maybe you should sit down for this."  
  
Roxton did as he was told and sat down on a fallen tree. Marguerite sat down next to him. He seemed a little worried because Marguerite looked a little nervous about something.  
  
Marguerite: "I..well...ummmm...."  
  
Roxton: "Sweetheart just tell me what you need to say."  
  
Marguerite: "Your going to be a father."  
  
Marguerite rushed her statement out. She waited for Roxtons reaction. She became nervous because he just sat there completely silent. Then he smiled at her.  
  
Marguerite: "Your happy about this?"  
  
Roxton: "This is the greatest news any man could ask for!" he embraced her.  
  
Marguerite: "Not all men think it's great." she said sadly.  
  
Roxton: "I love you Marguerite, I always will. I'll never hurt you like Charles did."  
  
Marguerite: "I know Roxton."  
  
Roxton: "Well, should we go tell the others the wonderful news?"  
  
Marguerite: "Yes, Veronica already knows, she had to help me get you alone."  
  
They both walked back to the tree house together. Roxton had his arm protectively around Marguerites waist. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. They got to the tree house just as everyone was getting ready for dinner. Marguerite thought this was a good time as any to tell them the news. She waited until everyone was listening to her and she told them.  
  
Challenger: "Thats wonderful Marguerite, I'm so happy for the two of you."  
  
Malone: "Wow, thats excellent," he said giving Roxton a pat on the back.  
  
Veronica: "I can't wait Marguerite!"  
  
When all the congratulating was finished they sat down and ate their supper. When they all finished they pitched in to help clean up. Afterwords Marguerite went to the balcony to go look at the evening stars. Roxton quickly followed her.  
  
Roxton: "What are you thinking about sweetheart?" as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Marguerite: "Oh, just how much a baby will change our lives. I've always wanted to have children ever since I was a little girl but I lost hope after what Charles did."  
  
Roxton: "I think having a baby around will be good for all of us."  
  
Marguerite: "Thank you Roxton, you mean so much to me! All of you do. I've never had a home where I was loved so much by so many people."  
  
Roxton just held her and told her that he loved her. He hated seeing her hurt. He knew how much she hated her past. Just then the explorers heard the elevator rising.  
  
Challenger: "Are we expecting company?"  
  
Veronica: "I don't think so."  
  
Roxton: "Who is it?" he asked coming back into the house with Marguerite in his arms.  
  
Malone: "I don't know but we'll find out soon."  
  
Just then the elevator was in full view. Marguerite, being the first to see who it was, let out a cry and fainted into Roxtons arms.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite!" he cried worridly.  
  
Malone: "Who are you?" wondering who would scare Marguerite into a faint.  
  
Man: "Why, I'm Charles Ivory!"  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please Read and Review!!  
  
Should I continue?? 


	2. Abduction

Chapter 2  
  
  
All four of them, Roxton, Challenger, Malone and Veronica justed stared at him in disbelief. Veronica had her knife ready, and Malone had his gun. Challenger went to stand in front of Roxton who was still holding Marguerite protectively in his arms.  
  
Roxton: "Why the hell are you here?"  
  
Charles: "I have come looking for my wife."  
  
Roxton: "Your not married to her anymore, I am."  
  
Veronica: "I demand you leave here at once. You are not welcome."  
  
Marguerite stirred in Roxton's arms. She remembered that Charles was here and tightened her hold on John. She didn't want to look at him. Tears started to come down her cheeks when memories of him started floating back to her. When she finally felt she had the courage she stood up with Roxton still holding her.  
  
Charles: "Ahhh, my precious Marguerite. Does my presence here overwhelm you so much that you faint?"  
  
Marguerite: "You bastard. What the hell do you want from me?" she shot out.  
  
Charles: "My, Marguerite, I want you back home with me so we can be together."  
  
Marguerite: "In your dreams."  
  
Charles: "What if I told you I know a way off this plateau?"  
  
Marguerite: "This is my home and I'm not leaving it. EVER!!" she cried  
  
Challenger looked over at Roxton and noticed that he looked like he wanted to kill the man.  
  
Challenger: "I suggest you leave now before one of us ends up killing you."  
  
Charles: "Marguerite wouldn't let anyone kill me, she loves me."  
  
Marguerite: "No, I don't! I hate you with a passion. You hurt me, you killed my baby."  
  
After her statement was said she ran up to Charles and scratched his face with her nails. She wanted him dead. Charles grabbed her wrists and held her still. When she looked straight at him he slapped her across her face. He hit her so heard that she fell to the floor. Roxton was furious now, more than he had ever been. He ran over and punched Charles in the face. Blood started to trickle down his chin. John ran back to Marguerite and picked her up.  
  
Roxton: "If he's not gone by the time I'm back I will kill him." with that he walked to his and Marguerite's bedroom.  
  
Malone: "I think it's time for you to leave."  
  
Veronica: "Yes, and don't ever come back, or you'll get more than a puch in the jaw."  
  
Charles: "Fine I'll leave." he said quietly. "But I'll always be watching your every move Marguerite." he said in a yell.  
  
The group didn't move away from the elevator until it had gone all the way down. Roxton came out to make sure he was gone. He told the others if they ever saw him again to shoot him. He grabbed a cold compress for Marguerite and walked back to his bedroom and slammed the door. Challenger, Malone, and Veronica knew he was furious.   
  
Roxton: "Here you go sweetheart, this will help keep the swelling down." as he placed the cool compress on her cheek.  
  
Marguerite: "Roxton, why did he come here?" she cried. "Oh god John, what if he finds out about the baby?"  
  
Roxton: "He won't find out. If he does then he'll have to come through me and the others to get to you."  
  
Marguerite just laid there in his arms. She couldn't stop crying. Roxton sat there and cradled her. Soon she fell asleep, but Roxton couldn't sleep. He had to much anger in him to sleep. He knew Marguerite was petrified right now, but he didn't know what to do for her.  
  
The next morning was quiet. Marguerite didn't want to be away from Roxton and was shadowing him wherever he went. He didn't really mind, he knew she didn't want to be alone. Roxton asked Marguerite if she wanted to go for her daily bath. He told her he wouldn't let her out of his sight. She agreed, and they walked to the pond together. Just as Marguerite was finished getting dressed, they heard noises in the bushes. Roxton stood in front of Marguerite just in case. A man lept out and shot and arrow. It landed in Roxtons leg. He yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground.  
  
Marguerite: "John, oh my god. Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Roxton: "I'll be fine Marguerite but you have to get away."  
  
Marguerite: "NO, I'm not leaving you."  
  
Just as she said that about five men came out of the bushes. The leader was making his way up towards where Marguerite and Roxton were. It was Charles.  
  
Charles: "I told you I would have you Marguerite."  
  
Roxton: "Don't touch her."  
  
Charles: "Why Lord John Roxton, I should just kill you right now."  
  
Marguerite: "NOO," she screamed, and held on to her husband. "Please don't hurt him. It's me you want. If I come with you, promise me you won't hurt him. Please."  
  
Roxton: "No, Marguerite. You can't do this."  
  
Marguerite: "It's the only way John. I can't let him hurt you or the others."  
  
Roxton: "What about you Marguerite? You can't just let him repeat the past."  
  
Charles: "Will you quit this nonsense! Marguerite come along, say good bye to your dear husband. It's the last you'll be seeing of him."  
  
Marguerite: "I love you John." she started to cry.  
  
Roxton: "I love you to Marguerite. I can't let you do this."  
  
Charles grabbed Marguerite. Roxton started to get up but Charles motioned to one of his men, and he hit Roxton on the head. The last thing John remembered was Marguerite's screaming his name. Then everything went black. 


	3. Rescue mission

Chapter 3  
  
Roxton woke up about thirty minutes later. The others all surrounded him.  
  
Challenger: "Roxton are you all right? Where's Marguerite?"  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite? Oh my god Challenger, he has her."  
  
Roxton tried to break out of Challenger and Malones grip.  
  
Roxton: "I have to go find her now. I'll kill myself if anything happens to her."  
  
Challenger: "Alright, how is your leg?" noticing the blood.  
  
Roxton: "It's fine, an arrow just knicked the flesh."  
  
They all walked back to the tree house to go get supplies. All four of them set out on their journey to go bring Marguerite back home to them.   
  
Malone: "How are we going to find where they went?"  
  
Veronica: "Marguerite's smart, between what Roxton and I taught her about survival, she'll find out a way to let us know where she is."  
  
Roxton: "I hope your right Veronica."  
  
Challenger: "We'll get to her Roxton."  
  
~~~~  
  
Marguerite slowly followed Charles. She couldn't stop thinking about Roxton. Every now and then she snapped a branch, remembering all the lessons Roxton and Veronica taught her. She knew they would come after her. She was glad and worried at the same time. She was glad that they would risk their lives to find her, but that was why she was worried. She didn't want them to risk their lives for her. Charles came up behind her and shoved her.  
  
Charles: "Walk faster."  
  
Marguerite: "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Charles: "Back to our home."  
  
Marguerite: "Why?"  
  
Charles: "Because I want you."  
  
Marguerite: "You are a sick monster."  
  
Charles: "I would watch that mouth of yours Marguerite, it'll get you into trouble one of these days."  
  
Marguerite: "Why, what are going to do about it? Beat me like you did when we were married?"  
  
Charles didn't feel like listening to her so he went over and slapped her across the face.  
  
Charles: "Shut up."  
  
Marguerite stayed silent for the rest of the walk hoping the others would come soon. She didn't feel like annoying Charles. She had gotten use to the beatings but she didn't want him to harm the baby.  
  
~~~~  
  
Veronica: "See Roxton, I told you Marguerite was smart." holding up a broken twig that Marguerite had snapped.  
  
Roxton: "How far away from them do you thing we are?"  
  
Challenger: "Maybe twenty to thirty minutes."  
  
Roxton: "Then let's walk faster."  
  
The others didn't argue because they were just as anxious to have Marguerite back.  
  
~~~~  
  
Charles: "Well this place looks secluded enough. We'll rest here for the night."  
  
Man 1: "Should we start a fire?"  
  
Charles: "No, Marguerite's friends will find us if we do."  
  
Man 2: "You want us to freeze to death?"  
  
Charles: "You won't freeze. We are in a jungle, it doesn't get cold in jungles. Besides we have plenty of blankets."  
  
Man 3: "Where do we put her?" shoving Marguerite in Charles direction.  
  
Charles: "Tie her to something so she doesn't try to escape."  
  
Man 3: "OK lady, we'll put you over here."  
  
The man took Marguerite to a tree and tied her hands up to it with thick ropes. She crouched down in a protective position so if Charles felt like hitting her he wouldn't hit the baby. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her baby again. John's and her baby. When everyone went in their tents she just sat there and prayed that Roxton and the others would come soon.  
  
~~~~  
  
Malone: "They have to stop sooner or later for the night."  
  
Challenger: "If they did stop then the probably set up camp where they think we won't be able to find them."  
  
Roxton: "But we can find them because of Marguerite's trail she made for us."  
  
Veronica: "The trail is this way."  
  
The four of them followed the path that Marguerite had made for them. They came to a large opening where they saw some tents nestled in the trees. Roxton looked around all over the place for Marguerite. Malone spotted her first, and showed Roxton where she was. John ran over to her and woke her up.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, sweetheart, wake up."  
  
Marguerite: "John! I knew you would come for me."  
  
Roxton: "Are you hurt anywhere Marguerite?" he asked nervously, fearing that Charles hurt her or the baby.  
  
Marguerite: "No."  
  
Roxton untied her hands and helped her stand up. The others came over to Marguerite and were glad that she was ok. Veronica gave her a hug and Marguerite hugged her back.  
  
Veronica: "I'm so glad your ok Marguerite."  
  
Malone: "We were pretty worried about you. Ecspecially Roxton."  
  
Marguerite went into Roxton's arms and he just held her. She didn't want to be without him ever again.  
  
Challenger: "I suggest we leave now before they wake up."  
  
Charles: "Too late, we're awake, and you're not going anywhere." he said as his men starting to circle around the explorers.  
  
Roxton: "Just try and stop us." holding Marguerite against him.  
  
Charles: "Ok"  
  
Charles picked up his gun and aims it at Roxtons heart. Roxton pushes Marguerite behind him just as the gun goes off.  
  
~~~  
  
To be continued....  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!! 


	4. The Aftermath

Chapter 4  
  
~~~~  
Charles picked up his gun and aims it at Roxtons heart. Roxton pushes Marguerite behind him just as the gun goes off.  
~~~~  
  
Marguerite didn't realise why Roxton pushed her back so quickly until she heard the gun fire. She didn't even realise what she was doing when she screamed and moved in front of him to push him out of the way. Marguerite ended up being the target and the bullet went through her back. Roxton didn't know Marguerite got shot, he thought she pushed him out of the way on time. He rolled out from underneath her and shot Charles once in the head and once in his black heart. The others all fought with the five men and killed them. Roxton went over to Charles to make sure he was dead and sighed with relief that he was. He got up and started to walk towards Marguerite to see if she recovered from her fall. He heard someone crying and assumed it was Marguerite, he walked a little closer and realised it was Veronica. He walked to her and screamed in horror at what he saw.  
  
Roxton: "Nooooooo, Marguerite."  
  
Marguerite was laying on the ground lifeless. Challenger turned her over and noticed the bullet went all the way through her shoulder. Roxton ran over to her and gathered her up into his arms.  
  
Roxton: "Please Marguerite wake up."  
  
Marguerite stirred a little and saw John's face.  
  
Marguerite: "You ok John?" she wispered.  
  
Roxton: "I'm fine, but your not. Why the hell did you run in front of me for?"  
  
Marguerite: "I couldn't let you die for me. Did you kill him?"  
  
Roxton: "Yes, sweetheart. He won't hurt you anymore."  
  
Marguerite: "Thank you."  
  
Roxton: "Don't go to sleep on me Marguerite. Please stay awake."  
  
Marguerite: "I can't John. It hurts to much. I love you."  
  
Roxton: "I love you too my sweet."  
  
Marguerite went limp in Roxton's arms. John cried into her hair and just rocked her until Challenger came up behind him.  
  
Challenger: "John, we have to bandage her shoulder. She's loosing a lot of blood and it's not good for the baby's health."  
  
Roxton looked down at her wound. He noticed the amount of blood loss and laid her on the ground for Challenger to wrap it. Challenger put on a temporary bandage that he hoped would last until they reached the tree house. Malone asked if they should build a stretcher but Roxton said no and that he would carry her.  
  
Malone: "Are you sure you can carry her that far?"  
  
Roxton: "Yes."  
  
They walked back to the tree house in complete silence. After a long walk they finally reached the tree house. Roxton laid Marguerite down on the bed and held her hand while Challenger and Veronica tended to her shoulder. Malone went to get some boiled water to help clean the wound. After they were done they all left to give Roxton some privacy with Marguerite.  
  
Malone: "How is she George?"  
  
Challenger: "I don't know. She lost so much blood."  
  
Veronica: "What about her baby? If she looses it she'll never recover."  
  
Challenger: "It's hard to tell Veronica. I don't know what will happen to the baby."  
  
Veronica started to cry and Malone went over to comfort her. He knew how close she and Marguerite were. Veronica felt so bad for Marguerite because she knew how much she wanted a baby with Roxton.  
  
Roxton just sat in a chair holding Marguerites hand. Her face was a deathly pale white color and he couldn't stop worrying about her. He remembered Challenger telling him that the baby might not survive. He hoped for Marguerite's sake that it would survive. Marguerite would be devistated if she lost another child.   
  
Marguerite had been unconscious for three days. Roxton never left her side. He ate all of his meals in the chair next to Marguerite. Challenger came in to check on Marguerite and with great news confirmed to Roxton that the baby would survive but it needed nutrition. Roxton and the others took turns trying to feed Marguerite's helpless form to make her stronger.  
  
The fourth morning Marguerite finally awakened. She heard someone talking to her. When she opened her eyes to look she saw John about a foot away from her.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, my love your awake! Challenger, Malone, Veronica! come quick, Marguerite's awake!"  
  
They all ran into Marguerite's room with a smile on their faces.  
  
Malone: "It's so good to have you back with us Marguerite."  
  
Veronica: "We've missed you so much." she said with tears brimming in her eyes, and hugged her.  
  
Challenger: "Marguerite, how are you feeling?"  
  
Marguerite didn't answer immediately. The others just looked at her with concern. She didn't know what to answer because she didn't know how she felt. She was sad because she assumed that her baby had died when she got shot, but she was happy because Roxton was still alive because she got shot.  
  
Marguerite: "Better." she answered quietly.  
  
Roxton: "Well you should eat something."  
  
Marguerite: "I'm not really hungry John."  
  
Roxton noticed Marguerite looked sad and hurt, he then realised that she thought their baby had died, and was quick to correct her thoughts.  
  
Roxton: "Marguerite, you need to be healthy for you and our baby." he smiled  
  
Marguerite lit up at his words. She now knew how she was feeling, wonderful. With a cry of happiness she reached up and hugged John. The others walked out quietly while the two embraced. Marguerite started to cry, John told her to hush because there wasn't anything to cry about.  
  
Marguerite: "Oh, John I'm so happy. My worst enemy is dead and we are going to have a baby together."  
  
Roxton: "Yes, but you really need to eat something." getting a little worried about her health.  
  
Marguerie: "Well John, that sounds like a lovely idea. Now that I think about it I'm famished." she said with a smile.  
  
Roxton: "Thats the best thing I've heard all day. You are feeding two people now." he said cheerfully.  
  
Marguerite just laughed at him and hugged him tightly. She was so relieved everything worked out OK.   
  
Nine months later:  
  
Marguerite: "John, she's so beautiful."  
  
Roxton: "Just like you sweetheart."  
  
The others walked in to see how Marguerite was doing and to see the new addition to their family.   
  
Veronica: "Can I hold her Marguerite?"  
  
Marguerite: "Of course Veronica."   
  
John picked up his daughter from Marguerite's arms and placed her in Veronica's.  
  
Challenger: "Have you two decided on a name yet?"  
  
Roxton: "Well yes. Her name is Catherine Veronica Roxton."  
  
Veronica just looked up at them in shock.  
  
Veronica: "Oh, Marguerite! I don't know what to say."  
  
Marguerite: "Don't say anything. You have done so much for me."  
  
Veronica: "Thank you."  
  
Veronica gave little Catherine back to her parents and left the room with Challenger and Malone.  
  
Marguerite: "I always dreamt of the day I would have my own family."  
  
Roxton: "Well my dear, now you can forget about the past and look forward to the future."  
  
Marguerite: "I love you John. Thank you so much for giving me a family."  
  
Roxton: "I love you too! And I thank you for giving me a family as well. It's not complete though."  
  
Marguerite: "How so?"  
  
Roxton: "Well I think little Catherine here should have a brother or sister, don't you?"  
  
Marguerite: "Whatever you say John." she laughed.  
  
Marguerite was getting tired so John laid next to her on their bed with Catherine in between them.  
  
Marguerite now had a family that loved her and cared for her. She always wished for this day to come. She loved John with all her heart, and now they had a baby to share their love with. The two of them just laid there with their child and went to sleep holding each other.   
  
And of course they lived happily ever after.  
  
~THE END~  
  
I hope you liked it!  
  
Thank you to everyone who wrote those wonderful reviews! If it wasn't for your support I wouldn't have been able to write this. Thank you so much!! 


End file.
